


Being Myself

by Duochanfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Bashing, Drama, M/M, Panic Attacks, Some Fluff, Teen Romance, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Harry finds himself along after his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. With nearly all of Gryffindor against him, he runs off, needing to be alone. Draco Malfoy finds him and helps him. Harry decides that he's done with trying to fit himself into the moulds that everyone has for him, Harry is no longer going to be the perfect little Gryfindor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020, Finished faves





	1. The Awesome Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all.
> 
> This is another fic for the awesome Every Fandom Reverse Bang that I took part in.
> 
> The art for this is fantastic. and by the awe

Hello to you all

  
This first chapter is just for the amazing Art which is by the AWESOME Dazeventura6

How awesome is that!!!!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then rushed from the Gryffindor Dorm once more. It had been a few days since the names had come out of the Goblet of Fire and all he wanted to do was to go back in time and destroy the thing before it could do so. No one wanted to believe him when he said that he didn't put his name in. Well, there were a few that did, Fred, George, Neville, the rest of the Quidditch team, they believed him. Hermione would tell him to his face that she believed him. But the way she spoke, told him she was lying each time. And it hurt to know that she didn’t believe in him. This time the other Gryffindors were all pretending to whisper behind his back as he was trying to do his homework. But it was easy to hear what they were all saying.

Harry stumbled through the maze of corridors that made up Hogwarts and reached an old abandoned classroom and walked in. He closed the door behind him before going to a corner of the room and curling into it. Pulling his knees to his face he hid away. He didn't know how long he had been there before the door opened and someone else walked in.

"Potter, no, Harry," came a voice from near the door.

"Just, leave me alone," came Harry's reply. He rubbed his palm on his legs. Trembling, he clutched them, his breathing stuttering in his chest. He could hear the footsteps coming closer. But all he could hear was the rushing of his heartbeat.

"Harry," the voice was gentle now, worried and sounding even closer. "I need you to listen to me. I want you to look around and tell me five things that you can see in the room," the voice was coaxing, gentle as it settled near him. 

Harry nodded, he looked around, "Draco Malfoy," he answered.

"Good, what else do you see, four more things?" he told him, his voice still gentle and coaxing.

"The floor, a chair, a table, a window," he said as he made himself focus on each one as he called them out.

"That's good," Draco smiled, "Now I want you to tell me four things you can touch?"

Harry listened to Draco's instructions as he followed them. Slowly he began to calm. Slumping where he was when he felt his heart start to slow and nausea began to leave him. He glanced up into the silver-blue eyes of his supposed rival and said, "Thank you."

Draco smiled as he then sat beside him, "Welcome. I saw you stumbling around earlier. Took a few before I found which room you had fled into."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco looked at him, "I know you, Potter, you wouldn't put your name in the Goblet, not for anything. You're not the type to want attention, you'd rather flee from it. I've seen how the Gryffindorks have been treating you as well. It's," he paused for a moment, "It's not right. Your house is your family here, and if you can't trust your family then what are you supposed to do?"

"There are some that still support me, but Ron doesn't, and I don't believe Hermione does either," Harry admitted.

"Then are they really your friends?" he asked him.

Harry thought for a moment, "No, I don't think they are. Ron's always looking jealous when I spend a bit of money, or he sees that I have something new instead of used. Hermione hates it when I do better than her. She's gotten used to me beating her in DADA but if I get even slightly higher in others, she accuses me of cheating, or the teacher sucking up to a celebrity," he rolled his eyes.

"Then maybe it's time to find some new friends?" he suggests softly, looking at Harry.

"I have some good ones still, they stand up for me. Keep me safe when people turn against me. It's not like it’s the first time the school is against me," he reminded Draco.

"I know," he nodded, sighing.

"I really don't want to go back," Harry murmured, "They've been playing pranks on me, in the middle of the night. I know it isn't Neville, but I wouldn't put it past Ron and Seamus. Dean is a wild card. He sometimes follows Seamus, but he does do his own things at times," he explained, looking away and towards the window.

"They prank you?" Draco frowned.

"Yeah, they did it second year, but after a while, they'll stop being stupid pranks, and instead be more malicious and I'll end up getting hurt," he sighed, turning to face Draco once more.

"Okay, that's... that's not right," Draco shook his head, "how about, for tonight, you come to the Slytherin dorms, spend the night," he suggested, getting to his feet and holding out a hand for Harry to take.

Harry hesitated for a moment before taking the hand and being pulled to his feet, "are you sure it'll be fine for me to go to the Slytherin dorms for the night?" he asked as they headed towards the Dungeons.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll talk to Professor Snape if he complains about it," Draco reassures him.

"Thank you, don't think he would listen to me at all," Harry snorted, as he thought of all the times that Professor Snape had made it clear that he didn't like Harry.

Draco laughed, "Yeah, he can be a bit much for most of us."

Harry nodded, "I wish I knew why he didn't like me so much. The first time I met him he-"

"Was a prick, we know. We all talked about it, because when it's just us Slytherins he is more approachable," he finished for him, Harry nodding in agreement as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "Unity," he called out the password. The wall opened up for them and they walked inside.

"Malfoy," came the voice of Marcus Flint, "why is he here?" he asked, looking towards Harry, who was half hiding behind Draco.

"He's staying down here for the night. I didn't think it would be safe for him to go back to his own dorms tonight," he answered him as he went over to the sofa, guiding Harry and making him sit down.

Harry felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. It felt like he was a first-year again and being sorted. He was about to say something when the wall opened once more and Professor Snape walked inside. "Oh boy," he muttered under his breath, he just wanted to go back in time and not take Draco's hand. He really didn't want to deal with Snape on top of everything else at the moment.

"Draco," Professor Snape called out, seeing the blonde almost hovering over Harry.

"Professor," Draco greeted.

"Why have you brought Mr Potter here?" he asked, walking over to them, his eyes on Harry all the while.

Draco looked from Harry and then towards the Professor, "He was having a panic attack on his own. I also know that a number of the Gryffindor's have turned against him. I don't believe that he will be safe if he continues to remain in the Gryffindor Dorms."

"I see, and what does Mr Potter have to say about that?" he nodded, still looking at Harry.

"It isn't always safe. I've found a few prank items already in my things. And it will only be a matter of time before they turn nasty again. I'd rather not have to share a dorm with the Twins again like in Second Year, they snore worse than Ron and it’s surround sound," he answered Professor Snape.

"I see," he said slowly, "Very well, he may stay the night, but only for one night, another bed will be readied for him in your dorm Draco," he added, turning and walking out of the dorms.

"Well, that was easy," Draco laughed.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, a little surprised that Snape had allowed him to stay. He had thought he would be kicked out. He already had a classroom that he had set up as a place to sleep when things got bad in the dorms. He had used it during second year and had checked in on the room more recently. He was getting it ready for him to use again. He didn't want to share a room with Fred and George again.

"Since Professor Snape has said it's fine. Welcome to Slytherin," Marcus Flint nodded, "By accepting you for this one night, it does mean that you will be welcomed here again should you need sanctuary from Gryffindor. We take the family part seriously around here."

Harry glanced around, seeing some of the others nodding, "I can see," he smiled, "Wish Gryffindor would at times. I have a core group that never let me down, that always believe in me. But too often the house turns against me over the slightest thing." Harry sighed heavily before breaking out into a yawn. He hadn't really slept properly the night before. Ron had set something off in the dorm causing only Harry to jump from his bed while the others remained asleep.

"Come on, I'll take you to the dorm, I've some spare pyjamas that you can use for tonight," Draco said, pulling him up from the sofa he had been sat on and pulled to the dorm. Draco smiled as he saw another bed in the large room. Draco let go of Harry and found his spare pyjamas and handed them over, "Shower room is through there," he gestured to the door, “Go and wash up and get ready for bed. Don't protest," he ordered as he saw Harry was about to.

"Okay," Harry smiled sleepily as he went and got ready for bed. Coming out almost twenty minutes later he crawled onto the spare bed, about to settle himself down. He sprang back up, "I need to send a letter," he muttered, looking around.

Draco rolled his eyes, wondering who the hell Harry would need to send a letter to. He never saw him do so before. "Who would you need to write to?" he asked as he went and got some parchment and Ink for him to use, as well as his own small lap desk.

"I... Well," he winced, not knowing if he should say anything.

"You can tell me or not. Either way, I promise I won’t betray your trust," Draco said earnestly, giving him a small smile as he laid the lap desk over Harry's lap so he could use it.

"Sirius Black," he murmured, "he's innocent, of everything. It was Wormtail that betrayed them, not Siri. Wormtail's alive," he said, looking at Draco he saw the confused look on his face, "Oh Peter Pettigrew, he's alive. Going to Voldemort's side, hoping to bring him back," he shuddered.

"Right," he nodded, "Write to him and you can call Hedwig down to give it to her," he blushed as he saw Harry look at him.

"You know Hedwig's name?" he asked.

Draco nodded, smiling as he answered, "Yeah, I've seen you with her a lot. She's very beautiful."

Harry smiled, "Yeah," he blinked slowly, trying to keep himself awake to write his letter, "she is. And very loyal. I can't really use her; she's easily spotted and known to be mine."

"Then you can use Heracles, he's fast," he suggested, thinking of his own owl, a long-eared owl that he had rescued from Pansy when she tossed the then very young owl out as he wasn't what she wanted for a gift from her brother. He still bit her fingers whenever he had to deliver anything to her. Much to her complaints, though Draco believed that was the least she deserved from his owl.

"Thanks," Harry smiled as he started writing a letter. He quickly explained all that was going on at Hogwarts. Drying it, he closed and sealed it. Letting Draco call Heracles, watching with drooping eyes as he took the letter and flew back out of the special window that got him out of the castle.

"Get some sleep Harry," Draco prompted him, taking the lap desk back and waited for Harry to curl up under the covers. He made sure he was covered before heading back down to the dorm. He knew that Marcus Flint and the others would want him to answer more questions as to why he had brought Harry back, instead of leaving him in that abandoned classroom.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table at breakfast the next day. He was hesitant as he looked up and down it. He almost sagged in relief when he saw Neville waving at him. He hurried towards him, avoiding a foot that was sticking out to try and trip him. "Thanks," he said.

"Where were you last night?" he asked as soon as Harry had sat down.

"Slytherin dorms," he murmured in answer, not wanting anyone to overhear him, "Draco Malfoy found me after I left the dorm last night," he added.

"No fighting?" Neville blinked as Harry nodded, "That makes a change. Oh," he said as he remembered something, "You're going to have to ask the house elves to get your things. I found Ron trying to break into your trunk last night when I went to bed. I asked them to gather all your things and to make sure no one would be able to get them but you," he whispered.

"He what?" Harry questioned, eyes flashing as he looked down the row and towards where Ron looked like he was holding court with some of the other Gryffindor's.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Look, I asked them to get everything from anyone that had it. I heard Ron and Hermione both saying that something they had gone missing."

"Good," he said, he had a feeling that they had taken the map and cloak. Both were very useful in getting around the school at times. "I'll talk to the Elves and see if everything is really there just to make sure."

"Okay," Neville nodded as the two of them carried on with their breakfast before Harry rushed to the kitchens to find the things he needed for lessons. Harry just about made it for Charms after making sure everything really was in his trunk. He had shrunk it and kept it in his bag. Not trusting anyone from Gryffindor to let it be put back into the dorms.

XxXxX

Harry winced as he limped towards the Transfiguration classroom. He knew that Professor McGonagall was inside. She usually was at the end of the day and just before dinner. After that, she would usually be found in her office. Harry knocked on the door and waited for the call to enter. He walked in, closing the door behind him. "Professor," he greeted as he went over to her desk.

"What happened to you Mr Potter?" she exclaimed as she went over and helped him to sit down, "I'll get Madam Pomfrey down here to see you." She headed towards the fireplace to call for the Medi-Witch.

"It can wait a bit, I want to talk to you first, please," he called out before she could grab the floo powder.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips as she looked at him, "For a few moments," she nodded, "What happened?" she asked again.

"Since my name was called out of the Goblet of Fire, I've had a number of the Gryffindor's playing pranks on me. They've now turned a little more serious. This has happened several times in the past. I... I'm sorry Professor, but I don't think I can remain in a house that will laud my abilities and achievements one second and then turn against me and harm me the next. I want to ask for a resort," he told her, he liked McGonagall, after the mess that was his first year. She had helped him where she could within the bounds of what the Headmaster had laid out for them.

"I’ll be sorry to see you go, you're one of the few that really truly knows what it means to be a Gryffindor. Mr Longbottom is the other," she told him softly, "It will take me a little while to sneak this past the Headmaster. You know he will not be happy with it," she warned him.

"I know," Harry nodded, "But I really can't stay there anymore. Ron tried to break into my trunk last night. And I've barely been able to sleep in the dorm. I've had to use an old classroom most of the time when they turn on me. Otherwise, I'll never get any sleep in Gryffindor. Fred and George helped me during second year, in making sure I had a place to retreat to if things got too bad." He was babbling now, telling her more than he wanted to.

"I'm sorry you've had to find other places. But next time come to me first. I'll do my best," she told him, as she called out to a house-elf, "Tea for three please," she asked.

"Yes Missy Cat," the young elf nodded before popping out as Professor McGonagall called for Madam Pomfrey to come and see Harry's injuries. She wanted a record of them in case the Headmaster tried anything while she secretly organised a resort for Harry.

It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey to come through the floo and to start healing Harry. While the young elf popped back with tea. Harry watched as his transfiguration’s professor talked with the house-elf in hushed tones before it popped away again. Only for another to replace her a few moments later. Professor McGonagall smiled and walked back over to them as Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion that helped with the pain and sweeping in his ankle.

"You take it easy for the rest of the day and it should be fine by tomorrow," the Medi-Witch told him.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," he smiled at her, pulling a face as he drank down the potion before handing the vial back to her.

"Welcome, now, what’s going on?" she asked, sitting down for the tea that had been brought. Harry quickly explained it to her.

"I've already thought of something to help with the problem Poppy," she said before Madam Pomfrey could put her two knuts in.

"Good," she nodded, taking a sip of her tea. Though there was a glint of something in the Medi-Witches eyes.

"Mr Potter, I've had the elves sort out a proper bedroom for you to use. It will be password protected and only I’ll know about it, and anyone else that you tell. This is only temporary until we get you resorted," she smiled as he grinned. She could see the relief in his eyes at not having a proper place to sleep.

"Thank you, Professor," he sank in his chair as she handed over the last cup of tea to him.

"Welcome," she smiled as they drank their tea. As soon as they finished, they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry split from them and headed over to where Neville was waving for him to join him. Harry quickly told him what was going on.

Neville nodded, "That's good." He was happy that his friend would at least be safe. He then looked above Harry's head and gestured that someone was standing behind him.

Harry turned, "Oh, hey Draco, want to join us?" he asked, being polite. It helped that most of Gryffindor were keeping a distance from them. The only ones close were the Quidditch team.

"If you don't mind," he said as he looked at the team that was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Please and thank you for helping me last night," he smiled.

Draco smiled back, "Welcome, I know what it's like. I have them myself," he admitted quietly.

"So, what brings the Prince of Slytherin to our side of the Hall?" Fred asked, still glaring at Draco. He didn’t want him to start anything with Harry at all. He and his brother knew that Harry had been having a hard time, and didn’t need someone to make it worse.

"I found something out about the tournament, though it doesn't really work now," he answered with a sigh.

"Oh?" Harry perked up as he looked at him, "About what?"

"I was looking at the rules that are governing this one. There is a time period where the Headmaster of a school or even the guardian of a Champion can withdraw their chosen Champion. It's only twenty-four hours, which have long passed. So, you won’t be able to get out of it now. But you could have done, had Headmaster Dumbledore or your magical guardian had said so," he answered him, wincing as he saw the storm that was now brewing on Harry's face.

"He knew... he knew he could get me out of this fucking tournament and then played it off as me being a Gryffindor and not having a fucking choice about taking part. He knew I didn't want to, he knew!" he yelled out, banging his fist on the table as he turned to glare at the Headmaster.

"Harry," George said, his tone a gentle warning. He and the others that were close to Harry could feel the press of his magic as it began to swirl around him. Causing most of the chasers to straighten their hair when it was whipped around their heads.

Harry ignored him as he stood up and turned towards the Headmaster and yelled out, "You knew you could have cancelled my participation in the tournament and you didn't!"

"My boy," the Headmaster said, as he noticed the small whirlwind of magic that was making people's hair swirl around them.

"You could have gotten me out of that fucking tournament with a simple word and I wouldn’t have to take part in this farce!" he yelled at him, eyes beginning to glow a little with his magic.

"My Boy, it would-" he began to stand and started to gesture to the side door that would lead to his office.

"I am NOT your Boy," Harry told him, teeth gritted, "I will never be your Boy, I will never trust you again Headmaster Dumbledore," he spat. He turned and stormed out of the Great Hall, all thoughts of dinner or anything went from his mind. He needed to get out there, his magic wanted to lash out and he'd rather do that in private than in the middle of the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team, Neville and Draco got up and followed him. "Where would he go?" Draco asked as they left the Great Hall.

"It's not often you see Harry like that," Fred said as he led the way.

"I've only seen him like that once and that was in second year when the school turned their back on him," George nodded, he looked at Draco, "Harry has a lot of magic in him."

"Sometimes it gets too much, especially when he's angry or something has hurt him deeply. He made his Aunt a balloon before third year," Fred snorted as he remembered the story that Harry had told them.

"When he gets like this and he has some control, he'll go find somewhere where he can let his magic go," George finished.

Neville nodded; it had scared him the first time he had felt the press of Harry's magic. But it happened a lot when he first arrived at the school. Especially when people went up behind him. Harry's magic was primed to protect him. They carried on heading outside and towards a small place near the Forbidden Forest that Harry had always chosen.

"Wow," Draco murmured, eyes wide as he felt a blast of powerful magic rush through him.

"Yeah," Alicia nodded, "He's really pissed."

"I'll say," Angelina snorted, rolling her eyes.

Katie stopped as soon as she saw Harry, "There he is," she said, the others stopping alongside her as they watched the light show that Harry was putting on with his magic.

"It's so pretty," Neville whispered, as though making a loud noise would break the display. They watched for a while longer until Harry finally ran out of steam and fell to the ground.

Draco was the first to rush forwards and reach him, wrapping his arms around him, "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry panted, eyes closed as he leaned against Draco.

The others walked over to the two of them. The group stayed there for a little while longer before heading back inside. Harry was calming himself down, feeling better after releasing his magic. They walked, talking quietly as Harry explained what his magic was like most of the time to Draco, who had been scared by the display. Much like the others had done when they first saw it. Professor McGonagall waiting for them. She led them to a classroom so they could have something to eat as well as handing Harry a note with the location and password of his new room.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Harry woke the next morning feeling a lot better than he had yesterday. He could hear the bell that had woken him up. A call to everyone that they were to head to the Great Hall. He was in a secured room without having to put up with Ron and Seamus and their usual antics when they were pissed at him over nothing. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a House Elf sitting on the bottom of the bed.

“Dobby!” he exclaimed, sitting up.

“Master Harry Potter Sir!” he greeted enthusiastically, almost bouncing where he was sitting.

“Good to see you Dobby,” he smiled as he finished waking himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, “Is there a reason why you’re here to wake me?” he asked.

“Oh yes Missy Cat asked me to give you this,” he nods as he hands over a note.

Harry took it, easily recognising Professor McGonagall’s writing.

> _Mr Potter_
> 
> _I’ve managed to acquire the sorting hat. As soon as you reach the Great Hall and everyone is gathered. I will ask everyone if there are people that wish to resort. You should get to me quickly. I fear that the Headmaster may try and stop you._
> 
> _Professor McGonagall._

Harry grinned, “Brilliant,” he nodded, “Right, let's get ready,” he muttered as he quickly went through his morning routine and got himself ready. There was a bubble of excitement in his stomach at what was to come. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Headmaster Dumbledore’s face when he realised that he had really lost him this time. That nothing he could say or do would change his mind. Dumbledore had broken his trust completely and Harry would never stand with him again if he had a choice.

Harry grabbed his things for lessons. He knew that the Gryffindor’s and the Slytherins shared the same lessons that day. So, nothing much would be changing on his schedule. He walked towards the Great Hall, hoping to be able to get the sorting out of the way before breakfast really started. He didn’t want to have to eat at the Gryffindor table. He grinned as he spotted Neville and the Quidditch team waiting for him.

“Morning,” he greeted, sitting down across from Fred and George.

“Morning, sleep well?” Fred asked him as he and the others around them waited for the tables to fill with food. Normally food would already be there ready for everyone to eat.

“Yeah I did, and today promises to be a good one,” Harry grinned laughing at the puzzled looks on the others' faces.

“Wonder why there’s no food out?” Alicia asked, looking up and down the table. Everyone could hear Ron complaining loudly at the lack of food and of being woken up early since the bell had rung that morning to wake everyone and call them to the Great Hall.

Harry shrugged, but there was still that little spark in his eyes that told them all that he knew something.

“Okay,” Angelina said, leaning closer, “What do you know, spill!” she demanded to know.

“Just something is going to happen. I’m sorry about one part of it, but the rest. I think it's going to be a relief to me. I know I’ll be safer,” he sighed softly, as he looked at his friends. These few were the ones that had never let him down. They had always done their best to support him, no matter what the rest of the school was doing or saying. Though Harry had thought that maybe Oliver Wood hadn’t wanted to lose his best player. Though that had been dispelled quickly when Oliver had hugged him. It had felt as though he was safe, welcomed and at home. Like a younger brother. The rest of the team treated him like their younger brother.

“Are you sure you’ll be safe?” Neville asked him, glancing towards him.

“Yeah, as safe as I can get,” he snorted, giving him a look.

“Alright, we trust you. But if things go bad, you know where we are,” George reminded him.

Fred nodded along with his brother as he added, “We’ll take care of any little bastards that try and hurt our baby brother.”

Harry snorted, though he knew that they would keep their word. “yeah,” he nodded, the others laughing quietly.

Harry glanced down the row, seeing that Hermione was seated with Ron again, as she usually was. She may have said she believed him, but each action she had taken since had shown him and others that she was on Ron’s side. That she believed that he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He sighed, knowing that what was coming will stop any chance of reconciliation on their part. Though he wasn’t exactly sad at the thought.

Harry glanced around the hall, seeing that everyone or nearly everyone was gathered. Most looking confused as to why no food had been laid out for everyone. He watched as Professor McGonagall got up and walked before the head table. The headmaster was watching her with a curious gaze.

“Sorry for the delay in breakfast,” she spoke loudly, making sure that the entire hall heard her.

“Can we eat yet!” Ron yelled out, grumbling that he was hungry.

“Ten Points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley, do not interrupt,” she said, almost glaring at the young teenager, “As I was saying. Sorry for the delay. I am asking that those that wish to be resorted to come up to the front. I know that there may be one,” she said, almost smirking as Dumbledore sat up straighter in his chair and looked around the Great Hall.

“Minerva,” he started.

“Albus,” she turned to look at him, the look on her face was one of disgust and annoyance, “Be quiet,” she hissed at him.

Harry looked to his friends as they nodded, knowing that it was him that was going to be going for a resort. He stood up, leaving his bag with Neville and quickly made his way to the front of the Hall. “Professor I would like to be resorted,” he told her.

“Ve-“

“There is no need for a resort of any kind,” Headmaster Dumbledore stood up looking at Harry, “Harry, my bo-“

“Don’t even think of calling me your boy. Not after what you’ve done. I don’t trust you, Headmaster,” Harry spat, “I wish for a resort. I do not feel as though I belong in Gryffindor anymore. Not with all that has gone on in that House.”

“It is not possible to resort whenever you wish to. Or when things get difficult in your house. You will just have to find a way to adjust to whatever is going on,” the Headmaster told Harry.

Harry snorted, “Adjust to whatever is going on. How the hell can you adjust to being attacked in the middle of the night? To pranks being played on you so much that you would feel safer sleeping in a random classroom! Adjust to being hurt enough that Madam Pomfrey had to heal me? No that isn’t something you get used to that you adjust to. That’s something that should be shut down. While points and detentions are given out, it does nothing to stop them!” He had enough. He didn’t care that he was airing everything not only to Hogwarts but the students of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang.

“Harry,” Headmaster Dumbledore began.

“Excuse me,” Marcus Flint stood up, “I believe that you have no choice but to let Harry Potter resort if he wishes. It doesn’t need permission from any type of guardian or the Headmaster of the school. In the Charter, it says to ask for a resort and to be granted needs only the permission of the student’s current Head of House and the student themselves. Meaning that even a first-year can ask for a Resort if they wish, after finding that their current House is not suitable for them.”

“Mr Fli-“

“The boy is right Albus, so shut up and sit down,” Professor McGonagall ordered. She then turned to Harry and said, “Come on up,” she smiled as she quickly Produced the sorting hat.

Harry jumped up onto the stage and stood there as the hat was placed over his head.

“Ahh, Mr Potter, we meet again,” the hat began as he greeted him, “So, you’ve finally come to realise that while people laud the house of lions, that they are usually the first to turn on you?”

“I have,” Harry sighed, “Though I have made a number of friends there. So it wasn’t all bad.”

“I can see, you have made some good loyal friends there. They will not turn their back on you, they all could have done well in Hufflepuff. Now as for you. Finally, ready to accept who you truly are?” the hat asked him.

Harry took a breath, “Yeah, I am. I’m through with being a doormat for them to walk all over. From now on, I’m being myself.”

“Good to hear Mr Potter, now as for your new home. Better be Slytherin!” It yelled out for all to hear.

The hat was lifted from his head, “I’m sorry to see you go, Mr Potter,” Professor McGonagall told him.

“I may have switched houses Professor, but it doesn’t mean I won’t be around,” he smiled as he got off the stage. No one else wanted to be sorted. The food appeared as Slytherin and Harry’s friends celebrated his resorting. The rest of the school had been shocked at the turn of events. So much so that it took everyone a few moments before they realised that food had been served.

“Welcome to Slytherin Mr Potter,” Marcus Flint greeted.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled, “And call me Harry, always feeling like I should be in trouble when anyone called me Mr Potter.”

“Hey Harry,” Draco said, as he waved him over so he could sit beside him.

“Hey,” Harry grinned, “So, I’m now in Slytherin,” he said as he gestured to the new colour and crest that were on his clothes.

“I saw,” he smiled back, taking his hand and kissing the back of it, “Welcome.”

Harry stood still for a moment and blushed, “Draco?” he queried.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” he asked, not really expecting an answer as he continued. Much to the amusement of his year mates.

“It’s a year, at least!” Pansy called out.

“It’s more like since first year,” Daphne snorted elegantly as she began to serve herself breakfast.

“I think from the moment he first met him in the alley,” Theo spoke up, “It was all he could talk about before first year was the green-eyed boy he had met in Madam Malkins.”

Draco glared at them all, “Ignoring the idiots for the moment,” he muttered before turning back to Harry, “It’s been a while, I will admit. And I also wanted to ask, would you like to go out with me?”

Harry took a few moments to take the words in, “Yes,” he finally managed to say. He reminded himself that he was no longer hiding, and he had to admit, who didn’t have a crush on Draco Malfoy.

“Great,” Draco grinned, kissing the back of his hand again.

“Damn, my bag, I left it with Neville, was supposed to run and grab it before coming over here,” Harry muttered, before blinking and finding it had been popped onto the floor by his feet. “Ah.

“The magic of House Elves,” Daphne reminded him, smirking a little.

“Yeah,” he nodded, sitting beside Draco and starting to eat his breakfast. He could feel eyes on him. His friends waved, smiles on their faces. But he could see his former friends Ron and Hermione just staring at him in disbelief and anger. He sighed; he had a feeling they would try and confront him at some point. But he was done, he was not going to put up with their almost constant jealousy. Which meant he was going to be doing his best in his lessons again from now on. No more giving in substandard homework because he didn’t want to upset either of them. No more just slacking off when he had things to finish and read. He was done fitting himself into the mould people were always trying to stuff him into.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Harry smiled widely as he held Draco’s hand. They had been going around Hogsmeade for the last couple of hours. They had spent an enjoyable dinner in one of the small restaurants that were hidden away from the main street. Harry had also acquired a few new trinkets and a new scarf since the only one he had was a Gryffindor one. Now resting around his neck was a thick and luxuriously soft silver and green scarf.

“Where to next?” Harry asked as he glanced over at Draco.

“I was thinking that maybe we could slowly walk back?” Draco suggested, “It’s been a really great day, and I know we have a little time left. I thought we could spend it together without everyone else watching us.”

Harry agreed easily, “It’s a good idea.” He had felt a number of eyes watching him since they had arrived at the small wizarding village. It had been the same over the last week after his resorting into Slytherin. People wanted to talk to him, but so far, he usually had a large contingent of Slytherins that surrounded him while he was going to and from lessons. And really, anywhere within Hogwarts. This was the first time since the sorting that he hadn’t been protected by them.

“I just thought you would like a little more privacy for a bit longer. I know it can take a while to get used to having everyone around you all the time,” Draco added, as they started the long walk back to Hogwarts. They could see a few others taking the same opportunity, mostly couples wanting a little more privacy.

“It’s been nice,” Harry murmured as they walked, one hand clasped in Draco’s, and the other carrying a bag that contained his trinkets and a few other things they had brought while in the village. “It would be nice if we could sometimes go to Diagon Alley during our Weekends out of the school,” he muttered, thinking about it a little.

“They used to at one point, but it was only sixth and Seventh years. They may bring it back one day,” Draco told him, having heard about it from his dad.

“I wouldn’t count on it, Dumbledore wouldn’t want us going too far from his circle of control,” Harry snorted, Draco laughing with him as he agreed.

The two carried on up the path that led to the school. Quietly talking about lessons. They walked into the school almost an hour after they had left the village, heading straight towards the Great Hall. Only to be stopped by a group of Gryffindors and a few other students belonging to the other two houses, as soon as they entered.

“What can I do for you?” Harry asked, keeping his tone mild and polite when all he wanted to do was shove through them and go to his seat.

“We want to know why you thought it would be a good idea to change your house? Have you no loyalty towards Gryffindor?” a Hufflepuff yelled out, insulted at the very thought.

“Loyalty? You ask about loyalty? Why the fuck should I be loyal to a bunch of arseholes who only want me around when I’m doing something stupid because the Headmaster has made a trap for people to go through? Why in the world should I be loyal to those fucking bastards when they turn on me at the drop of a knut and then prank me so badly that sometimes I’ve ended up in the Hospital Wing. And they will even attack me, hurting me as well! So why should I show them loyalty when they have never shown me any?” he sneered at the Hufflepuff that was now hiding behind one of the older Gryffindor’s.

“We never did anything like that!” said Gryffindor protested.

“Really, you really think that. Why don’t you ask Professor McGonagall or even Madam Pomfrey? Because the day before I resorted Madam Pomfrey had to heal my ankle after two fucking bastards decided that I was a great target to hex into a wall. I was lucky I was able to dive out the way of the blast, which is what injured my ankle,” he retorted, “Get over the fucking fact that I’ve gone into Slytherin. I won’t be going back to Gryffindor and the bastards that make my life fucking hell in that place.”

“You’ve changed Potter,” a Ravenclaw said carefully.

“I’ve changed,” he snorted, “no, I’ve not changed. I’ve just decided that I’m not going to give a fuck anymore about what you bastards think of me,” Harry laughed as he began to walk past them. Draco still holding his hand.

“People won't like it,” one of them called out to him.

Harry turned and looked at her, “Do I care?” he shook his head and turned back, walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down.

“Well said,” Marcus nodded at him from where he was sitting.

Dinner was quiet, and Harry could feel the eyes of the other students watching him. The whispers about what he said echoing through the Hall. He shook his head and kept his attention on his new friends as they talked about lessons and the upcoming first task. Harry was still pissed that he hadn’t been taken out of the Triwizard Tournament. He was still trying to figure out what the task was going to be.

“Come on,” Draco said after they finished their dinner.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, getting up.

They walked out of the Great Hall and were stopped. Before them, was a group of teenagers, lying in wait for them.

“Did you really think you would be able to keep avoiding us?” one of them said, eyebrows raised as he looked at Harry.

“I was going to try,” Harry said, though his tone showed that he was joking.

“Good, now what is this we hear about you telling them to shove it?!” Fred grinned as he went over to the Slytherin and placed an arm around his shoulders.

George slid up on the other side, gently pushing Draco out of the way as he mirrored his brother. “Yeah, we missed the fun, care to spill the gossip?”

“Nothing much,” he shrugged, shoving their arms off his shoulders.

“Nothing much he says!” Fred wailed as he moved away, trying to look like one of the Victorian heroines that were about to faint.

“How can it be!” George cried out, just as dramatically as his brother, clutching at his chest.

“Pack it in your two,” Neville muttered, rolling his eyes at the two of them and quickly slapping the back of their heads.

“I just told them that I was doing being the good boy that everyone thought I was,” Harry finally answered them.

“Yeah, I had a feeling that was it,” Neville laughed, “You doing well?” he asked, he had been missing Harry being in the Dorm.

“I am, it’s a bit more relaxing in Slytherin. I can actually do my homework without Ron trying to get me to skive off. And Hermione interrupting and telling me what I should be working on instead,” he smiled as they moved away from the entrance to the Great hall so they could talk properly.

“Yeah, they are being… noisy at the moment,” Neville told him. “Ron isn’t happy about you changing house and Hermione is worried that you won’t be able to keep up with your work without her there to micromanage every second of your life,” he snorted, rolling his eyes at the thought of Harry not being about to keep up with things without the two idiots.

Harry laughed, shaking his head, “Well, I’m done with the both of them.”

“Yeah, I know, and I don’t blame you,” Neville nodded in agreement.

“Though Harry,” Fred said as he turned serious for a moment.

“Try and spend a little more time with us, we’ve missed having you around to plague… erm… talk to!” George grinned.

“Sure, we’ll find you in the library at some point,” Harry promised them.

“Good, we’ll see you then, maybe after dinner tomorrow, before curfew,” Neville suggested as Fred and George stood on either side of him.

“I will,” he nodded, smiling at his friends as they walked away.

“You’ve got some good friends there,” Draco said quietly as they headed towards the Slytherin Common Rooms.

“I have, not all my time in Gryffindor was wasted. I made a few loyal friends,” he smiled softly as they walked hand in hand.

“Yeah,” Draco smiled back, kissing him softly.

XxXxX

Harry headed to the library. He was alone, and he knew he should have waited for someone to be with him. But he was done being the good boy everyone had pushed him to be. Harry could already tell that a few people were following him. He ducked and rolled as a spell flew past him, hitting the end of the corridor.

“Finally decided to show yourself,” Harry snorted, wand out and quickly deflecting another curse as it headed his way.

“Taking all the glory,” the Hufflepuff sneered, wand clenched tightly in his hand, aiming it towards Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Seriously, this still. I didn’t enter my name into the tournament. Why the fuck would I want to be taking part in something that could get me killed. I would be pretty fucking pathetic if I decided to dishonour the sacrifice my parents made by saving my life to turn around and put it in danger,” he muttered, remembering what Remus had said to him during third year. He had taken the words to heart.

Three more spells headed towards him, he ducked, rolled and deflected them as three more people walked out. All of them sporting the yellow and black of Hufflepuff. He recognised them as being the main ones that had taken to attacking him since his name came out of the Goblet. They had done so a few times and he hadn’t fought back. But he was done being nice to anyone, done letting them walk all over him.

“You know what, fuck this,” Harry growled as he began to fire spells back, this time he was going to fucking teach them a lesson and to show exactly why he was the damn best when it came to DADA. Sending Prongs down the corridor, he saw them try to rush out of its way. He sent a few binding spells at them all, easily hitting the distracted students.

“Let us go, Potter!” One of them yelled out, struggling against the bindings.

“Fuck no,” he snorted, “Why the hell would I want to let you go?” he laughed. He walked over to them and crouched in front of the one that had attacked him first.

“You’ll lose points for this,” he spat at Harry, as though that would change his mind.

“Oh, boo hoo, I lost some point, who gives a fuck anyway, the Headmaster makes a fucking mockery of it, why the hell would I give a shit,” Harry rolled his eyes, wand tip still aimed at them.

“Detention,” another one managed to gasp out, panting. She had been the last one that Harry had been able to take down. He had been impressed with her ability to dodge.

“Do I care?” he asked her, eyebrows raised.

“No,” another one squeaked out, looking terrified now that he was tied up. Having no way to defend himself against Harry should he try and do something more.

“Good that means you’re learning. The bindings will loosen and disappear after half an hour,” he told them. “I’m not totally heartless. But I will start really fucking hurting people if I keep getting attacked by you dipshits. I’m not going to take it anymore. I will retaliate, and I will fight back and you will end up in the Hospital Wing.”

“And you’ll get in trouble when you do!” the first one told him.

“And I really don’t give a shit. I do wish you would listen to me,” he sighed heavily, “I’m no longer the idiot Gryffindor, I’m no longer the good little boy that people wanted me to be. I’m not going to take your crap or anyone’s crap. I will fight back when I’m attacked. I will kick your fucking arses as many times as I need to, to get my message through the thick skulls that seemed to be a dime a dozen in the Wizarding world.”

Harry sighed and stood up, “Really how stupid are the bastards in this school” he muttered to himself as he walked away. Leaving the four Hufflepuffs to wait until the binding loosened. Heading for the library once more, he felt a little better after teaching a few of them a bit of a lesson on why it was now a bad idea to try and attack him.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Harry growled as he walked into the Headmasters office. He had wanted Snape to be there with him, but unfortunately, he was overseeing a number of detentions. So, Harry was alone as he walked inside. The Headmaster sitting behind his desk doing his best impression of an old grandfather. Harry no longer saw him as such, then again, he never had to be honest. There was always something about the old coot that rankled Harry.

“Harry, my b-“ the Headmaster began as he gestured to the chair.

“I’ve told you not to call me that. I won't ask again, I will just turn a fucking round and walk away. Now what do you want?” he asked, he knew he was being rude, but at this point. He didn’t care, he wasn’t going to take anything from the man anymore.

“Ten points from Slytherin,” Headmaster Dumbledore said, eyes narrowing, “Now,” he began, once more trying to give off the persona of kindly old grandfather.

“Why am I here?” he asked, no longer being as rude. He wasn’t in the mood to drag this out. He was meeting the other in the library to prepare for the test that McGonagall was giving them at the end of the week.

“I wish to ask how you are doing in Slytherin? Are you sure that you wish to be there? I know that it can be an adjustment to feel at… home in a new place,” he said, almost babbling as he spoke. But Harry knew that it was all on purpose. To try and make Harry feel as though he was more connected to him.

“I’m doing fine, I’m enjoying the house a lot. They have really welcomed me to the house. I’ve not had one single problem at all since I entered the house. And to be honest I don’t think I’ll have any of the problems I had in Gryffindor with the Slytherins. They tend to stick together. There is actually true loyalty there, unlike most of the Gryffindors who tend to turn on you as soon as they see something they don’t like,” Harry told him, smirking inside when he saw the clenching of the Headmaster's jaw.

“Yes, well,” the Headmaster spoke softly once more, “I was thinking that you must be missing your friends in Gryffindor. I know-“ he started but he stopped when he saw Harry was shaking his head.

“I am missing my friends, but I get to see them all the time. We meet whenever we can in the library. They’ve been helping me, along with the older Slytherins in preparing for what the first task might be. So, I don’t need to worry about that,” he said, smiling happily. Knowing that what the Headmaster was talking about wasn’t the friends he was keeping in touch with. But rather Ron and Hermione. He had seen the Headmaster looking at the two of them several times since his resorting.

“I know Miss Granger has been missing her friend, as has Mr Weasley. You have been friends since first year, and you’ve been through a lot together as well,” he pointed out to Harry, trying to wheedle him into meeting with them again.

“I may have been through a lot with them, but this time, they didn’t stand by me. Instead, they turned on me. Ron was pranking me and one of those that he used, ended up with me injured as well. Do you really think I can remain friends with someone that has hurt me? I don’t, I won’t stay friends with someone that doesn’t have an ounce of respect for what I say. They know I don’t lie. Especially about things like this, I’ve never once lied to them in all the years I’ve known them and they turned against me,” Harry told him, shaking his head. 

“I’m sure that this misunderstanding could easily be worked out, and then you’ll be able to go back to Gryffindor. It is where your parents would have wanted you,” he said in that tone that usually got people to follow along with what he wanted.

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head violently, “You really fucking went there. Brought my parents up because you’re not getting your way.” He did his best to control the anger that was welling up inside him. 

“Language Mr Potter!” the Headmaster warned him.

“Why the fuck should I! You’re the one that just brought up my parents. What do you really know about them? They may have been your students, but you weren’t their friend. And what their friends have told me, was that they wouldn’t care what house I was in as long as I was happy,” he yelled, remembering Sirius’ letter from a few days ago. It had said the same thing. “And I am happy, happier now that I’m out of a place that has done nothing but push and pull me from all directions trying to get me to be what they want me to be.”

“I will not tell you again, language,” Headmaster Dumbledore warned him a second time, “Your parents were friends, they were part of a group I belonged to. They were also my students. I know they would want you to be in Gryffindor. Your father was rather well known to hate Slytherins. He would feel the same now as then,” he said, this time he was revealing exactly what he wanted.

“At this moment in time. I chose to not believe you in what they would want. And from now on. I never want to be called to your office unless my Head of House is present or the Deputy Headmistress. I no longer trust you to have my interests or even the interest of the other students in your heart. You don’t care about what my parents would want, all you care about is making me into the perfect hero! Well, I’m not. I just want to be myself. Why is that so hard for people to let me do,” he growled as he stood up.

“You are not dismissed, Mr Potter!” Headmaster Dumbledore called out after him.

“If you want me to destroy your entire office, I am!” Harry yelled over his shoulder as he left the office. The man really didn’t care for his well being. Just the image he wanted Harry to portray. Well, he was having none of it now. He was his own person. He was not going to let anyone tell him what he should do or anything ever again.

“Harry!” came a voice as soon as he left the Headmasters office and entered the corridor where the gargoyle was located.

“It just gets better and better,” Harry muttered to himself, “What do you want?” he asked, turning towards Hermione and seeing Ron standing with her.

“We… we knew you were going to be here and we wanted to talk,” Hermine said, elbowing Ron before he could say something that would piss Harry off.

“Well, I don’t want to,” Harry said as he began to walk away.

“So, you’re really going to walk away from us,” Hermione said, sounding hurt, “You’re my friend Harry, I’ve missed having you around. Talking to you and sharing the love we have for magic and this strange world we’ve found ourselves in,” she said, her lower lip was trembling as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Harry wanted to laugh at the look. He could see that it was fake. “Really, you’re going that route?” he rolled his eyes.

“What… what do you mean?” Hermione sniffed, eyes filling with tears.

“Hermione,” Harry said, turning to face her properly, “Your crying is fake, I know when you really cry, too when you’re faking it. And that reaction is totally fake,” he pointed out to her. “When you cry properly, your nose goes red,” he told her. “That’s how I know,” he shook his head.

“You… you’re really going to walk away from us? We’re your friends Harry,” she implored, taking a hesitant step towards him.

“Friends… are you my friends? Then what the fuck happened to that friendship when I needed you around me. When I needed someone to help me? When I was being attacked. Oh, wait, let's talk about that as well. Say like Ron trying to break into my trunk? Or how about what you had of mine with you?” he scowled at the two of them.

“You’re the one that put your name in the Goblet!” Ron finally spoke, not able to contain his temper any more.

“No, I didn’t,” he replied simply to the accusation. “I told you, I wanted a quiet year, where I didn’t have to put my life in danger to save any stupid thing. And instead, I get put in a tournament that is DEADLY. Most of those taking part in this in the past have died. Why would I need the money? I have enough to last a couple of lifetimes if I’m careful,” he murmured thinking of his trust vault. Though Sirius had hinted at more vaults in his name. “For glory, why the fuck would I need that. I’m more famous without the fucking thing. Though I would rather that go fuck off as well. Ugh.”

“You… you!” Ron began, becoming furious as Harry continued to talk, “You have it all, you always have everything you wanted and you-“

“No, I don’t!” Harry yelled back. “How the fuck do I have it all?”

“You have fame, you have money, you could have anyone you want as your boyfriend, girlfriend, anything. Anything you want and it's yours!” Ron argued back.

Harry shook his head, “I can’t believe it, you really don’t know me at all.”

“Harry,” Hermione began, reaching out to him.

“No,” Harry said, smacking her hand away, “Do you remember first year?” he asked as he looked at Ron, “The mirror?” he continued, waiting for Ron to acknowledge him.

Ron nodded, “Yeah, of course, I do. It showed me as the Quidditch Captain and Head boy.”

“That’s what your heart wants. The recognition that you are someone. What did I tell you it showed me?” he asked him, “What was in the mirror for me?”

“Your family, your parents, grandparents,” Ron murmured, not looking at Harry.

“So that is what my heart wants. And I will never get it. I will never know what it's like for a mother to hug me, or a father to prank with or play with. I will never have that. Never. And you think I want money and fame. I would give up every single fucking knut I have just to have a few moments with them. I would live on the streets happily for the rest of my life just to have a little bit of time with them. And here you are, with parents, siblings and you complain that you don’t have anything. So fucking what, you have one of the most precious things in the world and that is a family that loves you! What do I have? An aunt and uncle that would see me dead, a cousin that loves to bully and beat me. That isn’t family,” he told him, voice shaking with emotion as he tried to keep his tears back.

“Harry,” Hermione tried again to go to him.

“No, from now on, we’re no longer friends. I don’t think we have been since the beginning of the year. Ron keeps looking at me with jealousy and the first thing he does when things go bad again, is to turn his back. And you, Hermione, you stood by him, and you said you believed me, but you never once came over to see how I was doing. I was alone until Fred, George and Neville decided to have my back since my so-called friends wanted nothing to do with me,” he said, turning to walk away.

“Harry!” Hermione ran after him, “Pleas-“

“Butt out of my life Hermione. I’ll live it the way I want to, and not with you around to tell me what I should be doing. Oh, and one thing, concerning the House Elves. Have you even bothered to research why they are bonded and serve wizards and witches? Or have you just put muggle views onto a wizarding problem?” he asked her.

“What?” Hermione jolted from the change of subject, “I… They’re slaves Harry, you know that’s wrong!”

“No Hermione, it’s you that’s wrong. Did you know that Dobby was dying?” he asked her, “he was dying because he didn’t have a bond with a wizard or a wizarding family. Their magic goes inwards and attacks their bodies without a bond. With it, their magic flows properly. Winkey was near death as well. It's why she started drinking butterbeer, to ease the pain of her magic eating away at her. What you’re planning and trying to do will kill them all within a year. Dobby saved my life but semi-bonded with me after second year. But it was only prolonging his life by a couple of years. It's time you realised that this isn’t the muggle world and our view on things needs to change. I would take the time to really fucking research things before sticking your nose into something.” He then turned and walked away, leaving his two former friends behind.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The Great Hall was quiet during Breakfast. Though it didn’t last long as a few people in Gryffindor began to have a problem with the colour of their skin. Yells of outrage as their skin turned neon greens and yellows. As hair began to become wide and untamed. Turning all colours of the rainbow.

“Green!” came the outraged cry as Ron jumped from his seat. His skin is Slytherin Green and his hair Silver. It was a better look than normal on him and Harry couldn’t help but snort at the sight.

“Who?” he yelled out as he scanned the great hall. “It was you!” he pointed towards Harry.

“No, not me, but then again, when do you ever believe what I say,” Harry snorted, shaking his head as he then leaned against Draco.

“Mr Weasley, return to your seat!” Professor McGonagall said. She was taking note of those that had been pranked. Knowing that it was the Weasley twins way of getting back at those that had dared to hurt Harry. She would now be able to keep an eye on them and make sure that they were caught if they did anything else. Though maybe she would just let the Weasley Twins and their friends take care of it.

“Professor!” Hermione said, standing up, “It’s not right that someone should bully us!” she complained.

“Miss Granger, what you are going through is a prank. While some of you react rather badly to it, the rest of those that have been caught up in it are finding it funny,” she said, as she gestured to some of the Gryffindors that were laughing and poking fun at each other. Seamus was making the most out of his Neon Green skin and pastel pink hair. Dean was laughing beside him with his own purple skin tone and bright yellow hair.

“But-“

“I believe that we should find the culprits,” the Headmaster suggested, giving Hermione a grandfatherly smile.

Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the act. As the Headmaster continued to give a talk on the effects of bullying on their fellow students. Harry had to wonder where he was on that when it was Harry himself that was being bullied. He didn’t care when he was attacked, either by pranks or spells. The headmaster had shown that he had double standards. He sighed and carried on watching the hilarity as Ron tried to undo the prank only to turn a few more versions of silver and green

Professor McGonagall was smirking inside as she watched her Gryffindors. She knew exactly who had been in charge of this prank. But she wasn’t going to go after them. Why would she? She knew what they had planned. It’s not like the House Elves didn’t tell her when the Twins were up to something these days. As they often asked them for help. She would only let them continue if they were doing things for fun, and not bullying people. Though this one was skirting that line she kept. She didn’t want a repeat of the Marauders. She didn’t put up with them when they were bullying people. Though the Headmaster often overruled her when she was punishing them. Letting them get away with bullying the other students, especially the Slytherins.

The Transfiguration professor glanced towards the Headmaster, seeing the look of annoyance on his face. She felt a thrill of happiness and smugness go through her. She lived for annoying him these days. He had cost her, her favourite Gryffindor. She had followed what he wanted in Harry’s first year, and she regretted it, it meant that Harry had never trusted her enough to come to her. Not until last year. When he talked to her a little about Sirius. Though at the end of the year, she believed him when he told her what he had seen. Unlike many others who just took his words as the words of a distraught and confounded teen.

She was through being the Headmasters toady. She was her own person, and she was going to make her own mind up about things. And if the headmaster even thought for a moment that she wouldn’t fight against his more idiotic decisions; well he had another thing coming. Didn’t he.

XxXxX

Harry walked through the halls, Draco beside him. They had spent the day inside since it wasn’t a Hogsmeade weekend. They had spent most of the day in an old classroom, eating lunch together courtesy of the House Elves.

“Pity there wasn’t another weekend out of the castle,” Harry murmured as he walked hand in hand with Draco.

“Yeah,” Draco nodded in agreement, “But at least we were able to spend a bit of time together without the rest of the house as chaperones,” he joked lightly, neither of them had really been left alone since Harry had switched to Slytherin.

Harry smiled, “That’s true, they are always following us around.”

“Well, here we are again,” came a sneering voice from behind them.

“For Merlin’s sake,” Harry cursed, turning to face Ron Weasley, “What do you want now?” he questioned, glaring at him.

“I know it was you!” he yelled as he stormed towards them.

Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at him, “Stop where you are,” he warned him, “I will not hesitate to fuck you up if you try anything,” he finished, the tip of his wand already glowing with the beginnings of a spell.

“You… you would really?” Ron blinked. He had never been on the other end of Harry’s wand. It had always been them protecting each other.

“What did you expect, Weasley, we’re not friends any longer. We stopped being friends the moment you let your jealousy take over and call me a liar. I can’t trust you. I won’t go back to being the friend of someone who could do such a thing as turn on me over NOTHING!” Harry yelled, he was still hurt. Even though he was beginning to try and distance himself from them a little, he still had thought of them as his friends. 

“You… you pulled the prank on me earlier. I know it was you. You’re the only one that would do that to me,” he said, shaking his head as he reminded himself of why he was there.

“I didn’t do that Weasley, I’m not going to waste my time on you or on Granger ever again. I don’t want anything to do with either of you. You’ve hurt me too much for there to be anything that would bring us back together in any type of friendship,” he shook his head, “Just leave me alone. Don’t come near me again. Because next time, I will be fucking hexing the shit out of you. I’m done trying to be nice with you out of respect for the friendship we once had. But it’s obvious that you don’t care about that at all.”

Draco let Harry walk away, he wanted to say something to the redhead before he followed his boyfriend, “He still hurts from what you and Granger did. You betrayed him, the two people he thought he could trust turned on him at the drop of a wand.”

“This has nothing to do with you!” Ron growled at him, bringing out his wand and pointing it at the blond.

“It does, Harry means a lot to me. And I hate it when I see him hurt. You had your chance and you blew it by acting jealous. You have so much that he wants, that even I want. You have a family that loves you. While I know my father loves me, my mother can barely stand being around me. I would love to have more siblings to play with, to grow up with. You have so much and you don’t even realise it,” he told the redhead, shaking his head. “I think you need to get your priorities straightened out. You need to think about what you really value in your life to what it would be like if they were gone.”

Draco turned around and walked away. Leaving Ron Weasley to stand there and watch. He hurried through the corridors, wanting to find his boyfriend. It didn’t take long for him to catch up, taking Harry’s hand he pulled him to a stop.

“You all right?” he asked, worried as he could see the hurt and anger on his boyfriend’s face.

Harry nodded, “yeah,” he sighed, “I’m really done this time. Really, I can’t… I can’t deal with them again.”

“I know,” Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close, holding him for a moment, “I know, and I promise, I will do my best to make sure you won't have to. Why don’t you head back to the dorm,” he suggested, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss onto Harry’s cheek.

“What about you?” Harry asked as he pulled back, looking at his boyfriend.

“I just need to see to something, and then I’ll come and join you,” he promised him, leaning forwards and kissing him once more, but this time on the lips, “Now go on, I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay,” he smiled, kissing him back before walking away.

Draco stood there for a moment before heading off. It didn’t take him long to reach his destination and to knock on the door.

“Come in,” the woman called from inside. She looked up from her marking and greeted, “Mr Malfoy, to what do I owe this honour,” she asked as he walked over to her desk.

“I just want to do something special for Harry,” he said softly, “He just had a run-in with Weasley. He’s really hurt over what he and Granger have done. So, I want to do something really special as a date. But since we’re nowhere near a Hogsmeade weekend, we really can’t go out anywhere without the rest of the school following.”

“And what would that be?” she asked, curious as to what the young man had in mind for her cub in the snake’s den.

“Well, I was thinking about taking him out for the night. Not leaving school grounds. But you know the clearing near the forest, just before Hagrid’s hut?” he asked her.

“Yes, I know of it,” she answered, “What about it?”

“I was thinking about a late-night dinner out there during the night so we can also view the stars. I know a few things that can make a bubble-like dome to protect us from the elements. My dad showed me how to do it, and I’d like to do something special for Harry, to help cheer him up a bit,” he finished explaining what he wanted to do.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment and then nodded, “I will grant your request, you will need to be in your dorm by curfew, but that should give you plenty of time. When would you like to?”

“Not tomorrow, but the next day?” he asked, trying to think of what he would need to make the night special.

“That will be fine,” she answered quickly, suppressing a smile at the kind thought for her little lion cub. She wasn’t going to deny his request. She could see that he was doing it for Harry.

“Thank you,” he smiled brightly, glad that he was being given the chance to do this.

“Welcome,” she smiled as he left the room.

Draco raced back towards the Slytherin dorms. Calling out the password as he approached, he walked through the entrance and went in search of Harry. He wanted to tell him right away what he had planned. Or rather hint a little at it. Harry was sitting on his bed when Draco finally found him.

“Hey,” he said, climbing on beside him and holding him, “Got something planned for us in a couple of days,” he said quickly.

“Oh? What?” Harry asked curiously, glancing up from the letter he was reading.

Draco smirked, “You’re going to have to wait and find out. But I promise, it’s going to be good,” he reassured him.

Harry looked at him and then nodded, “Okay, I trust you,” he smiled leaning his head against him, a letter in his hand.

“Sirius?” he asked.

“Yeah, just wanting to know what I’m doing and how things are. Oh and he wants to meet you and make sure to tell you that you better treat me right,” he said, laughing when he saw the look on Draco’s face. “You don't have to worry,” he reassured him.

“Yeah,” Draco smiled, “because I will treat you like the prince you are,” he said, leaning closer for a kiss.

“Hmm, you do,” Harry smiled against Draco lips, before kissing them once more. Content to settle against his boyfriend again as he wrote his reply.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Harry frowned as he was led outside two nights later. Draco had stopped him from going to dinner that evening, and instead, had them in the library for a while. He had found out what the task was thanks to Hagrid. And it had shocked him a little. But he had spent every spare moment in the Library researching what he needed to do to try and get through the task.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, as Draco just smiled at him.

“You’ll see,” he laughed brightly as he carried on towards Hagrid’s hut. Until the little path led off somewhere else.

“The clearing?” Harry asked, looking at his boyfriend curiously, as he then spotted something.

“Yeah, I ask Professor McGonagall if I could set this up, she even helped,” he smiled as he led him over to the dome-like structure that he and the Professor had set up. It was see-through, so they could look up and see the stars with anything blocking them.

“Wow,” Harry smiled as he walked into it and looked up. The stars were fully on show since it was dark. The night sky was alight with them.

Draco smiled, “I thought you would like it,” he told him as he led him over to the table that had been set up. A few candles were floating around them, giving off enough light for them to see. “Come on,” he guided him over to the table and got him to sit down.

“Dinner?” he asked, laughing as he realised that was why he had stopped him from going to the Great Hall.

“Of course, do you really think I would let you starve,” he shook his head, “You’re too thin as it is,” he admonished him, as he sat down himself.

“Here are the young master’s meals,” a house-elf said as they popped in and laid out the meal. Making sure everything was there, ready for them.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled, looking at the roast dinner and the treacle tart that was waiting for when he had finished.

“Yes, thank you,” Draco repeated as the house-elf popped out, leaving the two alone again.

Harry grinned as the two began to eat, talking a little over their meal. “Thank you for doing this, Draco,” he smiled as they finished eating. Desert had been welcomed and eaten with relish. Draco laughed as he had done so.

“Welcome, I thought you would like to have a little alone time without idiots ruining things,” he told him as a house-elf popped in and took the empty dishes away.

“It’s perfect,” he smiled, glad of the heating charms that were within the dome, as he couldn’t feel the bite of the November air.

“There are a few more things for tonight,” he said, as the ground changed, the table and chairs disappeared and there was a soft bed now there, for them to lay on and watch the stars.

Harry laughed as he climbed on, Draco doing the same. He flopped onto his back and began to watch the stars, “They are always so pretty,” he murmured. Hand in the air as he traced a few of them, not following the constellations, just joining them all up randomly.

“Hmm,” Draco hummed, though he was paying attention to Harry more than the night sky. “There, look,” he said, pointing to one of the brightest stars, “Sirius.”

“Sirius,” Harry smiled, “I-“ he sighed, leaning his head against Draco’s shoulder a little as he kept his eye on that one star in the sky.

“I have some news about him,” Draco said, “I’ve been talking to my dad. About what you told me, how he’s innocent. Dad’s been in contact with Sirius. Talking to him about everything. And they’ve been able to manage to get Sirius a trial.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed as he sat up, looking down at Draco. “A trial, a real to Merlin trial?” he asked, voice shaking. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that what he was hearing was false.

Draco nodded, “Yeah. Dad ended up talking to Madam Bones, mentioning that he was trying to find the transcripts to Sirius' trial. He did look for them, but he knew that a trial had never taken place. So, he told her that they were missing and she even helped look for them. but there was nothing to find. All that was in Sirius’ case file was his wand. She used the priori incantatem spell, to see what was last used. And there was nothing that would show him to have blasted the pipeline open and killing the muggles and Peter Pettigrew.”

“What… what does that all mean though?” he asked, hope beginning to blossom in his heart.

“It means that Madam Bones now has reasons to reopen the case, not because of his escape. But because he was falsely imprisoned, there would be no charges. There was no trial. Therefore he will be given one. Dad and Madam Bones have set it all up. In a couple of days, Sirius will have a trial. And Madam Bones has reassured my dad that the truth serum will be used. So the truth will come out and they’ll be on the lookout for Pettigrew,” he told him, a smile on his face as he waited for Harry’s reaction.

“Really?” Harry said, as tears began to fall, “I tried to get Dumbledore to get him a trial. He had to have people listen to him about it. But no one did, no one wanted to listen. Sometimes I don’t even think Dumbledore tried. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Oh Harry,” Draco leaned up, raising a hand to Harry’s face and wiping away the tears. “I promise, Sirius will be free, Dad will make sure of that. I know that my mother is his cousin. She… doesn’t really care.”

Harry sniffed, “Thank you, and thank your dad as well,” he told him, laying down beside Draco again and curling up next to him.

“Welcome Harry,” he murmured, kissing him lightly.

“Draco,” Harry paused for a moment, “I…”

“What is it Harry?” he asked him, turning to look at him.

“I just… I just want to know how you knew how to help me? When I had that panic attack?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“My mother… she didn’t want me. She doesn’t like children. At all. Doesn’t spend that much time with me, never has really. Whenever she was around when I was little, she would… yell at me, she would scare me so badly all the time. I was so afraid to be near her. That what happened to you, the panic attack would happen to me. Calming potions work, but they left me too calm. When I was around nine, dad had heard some Muggleborns talking about such things. He talked to them and found out that they were specialist healers in the muggle world that would be able to help me better,” he began to explain.

“Oh,” Harry murmured, tightening his hold on Draco. He knew that Draco would often mention his father, always calling him dad. But he always called his mother, mother, never mum or anything informal.

“So, I went to one, they knew about the magical world. Their sister was a witch. So, I was able to talk to them properly without leaving things out. Like I would have had to have done if they weren’t in the know. But it really helped me a lot. He gave me methods that I could use to help when I started to panic. Even things that my dad could help with, which is the five things one, that I used on you,” he finished.

“I’m glad your dad’s there for you,” he murmured, “Sorry you had to go through that.”

“It is what it is, and I’m good now. Dad’s helped me, and Mother keeps away most of the time. She tends to stay abroad during the summer holidays, so I haven’t seen her in almost three years,” he shrugged a little, as they began to look up at the stars again.

XxXxX

Harry was on cloud nine as he sat eating breakfast the next day. Hedwig swooped in with a letter for him. He fed her a little bit of his bacon as he took it and opened it. He recognised the writing as belonging to Sirius. He looked at Draco, already knowing what was in it. But he opened it and began to read.

> _Hey Pup_
> 
> _Well, I don’t know what happened but for some reason Malfoy, that’s the older one, Lucius. He got in touch with me a while ago. He got in touch with Madam Bones. She’s a good one. Worked with her when I was an Auror. She’s always fought for the truth and for justice. So I know she’ll do the right thing._
> 
> _Remus said I’m babbling now and should actually tell you what I’m talking about. Well, it looks like I’m going to get a trial. Was going to write to you yesterday when I first found out. But well, I couldn’t quite believe it. Until I met with Madam Bones, and well, Amelia is really going for it. The shit is really going to hit a blasting curse, and it’s going to be fun to watch them all scramble to set things right._
> 
> _Hopefully, when this is all over, I’ll be able to keep my promise to you and take you home. I can’t wait, we can finally be a family. Though I hope you don’t mind Remus joining us. Oh, and he said something about a mind healer in the muggle world. A therapist or something like that. Even Malfoy, Lucius, said I should do that as well._
> 
> _Well, Pup, I’ll get in touch as soon as I can after the trail, it's going to be in a couple of days. Take care of yourself._
> 
> _Sirius and Remus also says hello and bye and take care too!_

Harry laughed as he finished reading the letter and tucking it away, “He sounds really happy. Couldn’t keep his thoughts in line as he was writing,” he murmured to Draco.

Draco smiled back, “That’s good to know that he’s happy,” he told him, “Eat breakfast,” he reminded him as Harry was already going for his bag to send a letter back.

“Fine,” Harry pouted but began to eat.

“What do we have first?” he asked, glancing at those around them.

“Charms,” Theo answered, “Charm and then Potions, double,” he groaned, slumping in his seat.

Harry wanted to slam his head on the table, “Ugh, please, do we have to?” he whined a little, “I might be a Slytherin but Snapes still harsh on me,” he muttered, pouting even more.

Draco leaned over and kissed him, “Stop that. And he has to be, if he goes lax in class then someone could end up hurt, or even killed. Before Professor Snape took over there were at least three deaths per year. And at least twice a week someone would end up seriously hurt to have to go to St Mungo’s,” he told him, shaking his head.

“He has reasons to do so. One of the Slytherin’s in his year was killed in a potion’s incident, two Gryffindor’s were also hurt along with another Slytherin. He doesn’t take chances,” Theo added quietly.

“Okay, so there are reasons,” Harry nodded, “just wish he wouldn’t single me out.”

“He’s just making sure the Gryffindors haven’t totally ruined your mind,” Daphne smirked over at him.

“And you’re mean,” Harry huffed at him, rolling his eyes at the insult.

Daphne smiled, “Of course, I wouldn’t be anything else,” she laughed as the young Potter continued to pull faces at her.

Draco smiled, happy that Harry was fitting in well in Slytherin. Harry turned and smiled at him. No one had attacked him since he had changed houses. Though that was most likely because the one-time people tried it, he had bound them in a corridor for half an hour.

“Come on,” Draco said as breakfast came to an end, “We should head to class,” he added, getting to his feet and grabbing his bag from under his seat.

Harry sighed and nodded, “yeah, I like charms, just not looking forward to potions,” he muttered as he drank the last of his tea and grabbed his bag as he stood. The others doing the same around them as they all got up and they began to walk towards the Charms Classroom.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Sirius looked at the parchment that was now in his hands. He couldn’t believe it; it had taken Malfoy only a few days to get this done. When after a year with the Headmaster in charge of it had yielded nothing. He realised over the last week of talking to Lucius Malfoy that things were going on with the aged Headmaster. That he wanted control of Harry. It was obvious now that he thought about it. After seeing a Mind Healer both in the wizarding world and Muggle world. It helped his case in getting guardianship over Harry. He would be able to keep his promise.

“Thank you,” he said as he looked over at Lucius. Grateful for what the man had done for him.

“Your godson means a lot to my son, and there is very little I will deny him,” Lucius told him, a smile on his face.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “All I want to do is to spend some time with Harry, get to know the young man he’s becoming. I… I wish I could have had the chance to watch him grow up.”

“There will always be wishes we want, but for now, concentrate on what you have,” Remus said from behind the pair, placing a hand on Sirius’ shoulder.

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling, “Well, I hope that it will be fine for me to stop by the school so I can see Harry. I’d like to tell him in person what’s happened.”

“I shall see to it,” Lucius told him, “We’ll go together after the last of the things are done,” he added.

Sirius nodded as the man walked away from them. He still couldn’t believe it, that he was free. He knew he had told Harry that he was getting a trial, but he hadn’t thought it would work. But Remus and Lucius had both told him to take the chance and trust Madam Bones. He was glad he did.

“Sirius,” came the unwelcomed voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

“Albus,” he said, keeping his voice polite. The man before him could have easily organised this as well. Sirius understood that now. A simple word to Amelia Bones and things had quickly moved along.

“Congratulations on the outcome of your trial,” he said, as though he was the one that had made sure he would be freed.

“No thanks to you,” Sirius sniped a little, “I’ll be heading to Hogwarts to meet with Harry, to tell him the news. I know he would want to learn the outcome of the trial from me instead of the papers. He is looking forward to being able to come home with me after the school year ends,” he smiled, even though he was looking forward to the holidays he had plans to take Harry away from the UK for a while, tour the world and let him see the sights.

“Ah,” Albus said, in that grandfatherly tone he used when he wanted something to go his way, “About that, I would advise that you leave him with his relatives. His Aunt and Uncle would be rather sad to see him go, and he also has a cousin that he gets along well with.”

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at the words, “Really, you’re trying to tell me that Petunia and Vernon have changed since I last saw them?” he shook his head, “They haven’t changed at all. Petunia is still a stuck-up snob that thinks she owns the world and that only what she says is right. She’s also a vindictive little bitch. And I know she’s hurt Harry in the past. Do you really think Harry hasn’t told me of the abuse he suffers from them, the neglect?” he asked Dumbledore as he took a step towards him. “I talk to Harry and I listen to him. You may have tried your best to keep us apart, but that won’t work anymore. I have full custody of him, and thanks to the wonderful healers at St Mungo’s and in the Muggle World, I have proof that my mind is stable.”

Albus Dumbledore stood there for a second, “Really Sirius, just because you had a problem with your family, doesn’t mean everyone-“

“I would stop right there,” Sirius growled, not happy that his own unhappy childhood was being brought up to be used against him, “Do you really think that someone that is abused wouldn’t recognise the same traits in others?” he asked him, “I know what I saw and I believe in Harry, considering how thin he was when I first saw him in third year. And to how he was like when spending a whole year at Hogwarts with proper food. I saw the difference. And not only that, what child would jump at the chance of living with a complete stranger after only just meeting them if he had a loving home and family?” he shook his head, “You have no idea or care what goes on with Harry. From now on, his life is no longer your concern.”

“I-“

“Give it up Albus, you lost,” Remus told him, shaking his head as he took Sirius’ hand and pulled him away, to where Lucius was standing, waiting for them.

Sirius followed and smiled at Remus, “Thanks for getting me out of there, Remy, think I might have lost my temper,” he murmured to his friend.

“Welcome,” Remus nodded as he glanced towards Lucius, “Right, I think we should get out of here.”

“I would advise going to Gringotts to make sure everything is in order. I needed to check about the Potter Wills. They were sealed by Dumbledore on the first of November, just after they were killed,” Lucius suggested to the two of them.

“He really can’t help but interfere with everything,” Sirius mumbled as they headed to the floo that would take them to Gringotts.

“He’s so used to getting his way with everything since the defeat of Grindelwald, that he no longer believes he can do anything wrong,” Remus said, “He is human, and I think people need reminding of that. That he isn’t always right.”

“He’s a manipulative old coot, is what he is. Everything that he does has a reason behind it,” Lucius snorted, as the two former Gryffindors still had rose-tinted glasses on when it came to Dumbledore. Though they were being pulled off.

The three of them went through the Floo and came out into the Gringotts receiving area before they headed to the tills and waited in line. Sirius could feel people looking at him. Some in horror, even though a proclamation had gone out right after his innocence had been found. It didn’t mean that everyone had heard the news yet.

It didn’t take long for them to come up to the tills, “My name is Sirius Black, I would like to go through my vaults and the Vaults of my Godson Harry Potter. To make sure everything is in order. As they should have been in Lockdown, bar the minimum allowances given,” he said, nodding at the teller he was faced with.

“Come with me,” the goblin said as he led the way to the Black and Potter families Financial Advisors.

“Good to see you Lord Black,” the goblin behind the desk said as he waited for the three men to take a seat.

“Can you tell me the states of the Potter and Black finances please,” he said, as he gave over his blood to verify that he was The Sirius Black.

The Goblin waited a moment, “Of course,” he agreed as soon as the result showed that it was him, “I am Bloodtooth, I took over from the last a few months ago. I’ve been waiting for someone to come in about the Potter accounts after I sent out a letter. But Mr Potter never showed up,” he began as he added, “I have also noticed a few things missing from the family vault. Items and heirlooms. Along with a number of books as well.”

“What?” Sirius reared back, “They should have been sealed, straight away, especially if the wills were never read!” he exclaimed, eyes alight as he knew exactly who had tampered with things. “Dumbledore.”

“He is the one named on the list to be able to go in and out,” the goblin nodded.

“Take him off the list and recall all items,” Sirius ordered, “And the Wills of the Late Potters was also sealed by him, but as I am now regent of the Potter family, I ask that they be read at the end of the school year.”

“I will see that all parties named within are notified,” the goblin said, making notes and sending out the recall order. 

“Thank you,” Sirius said, nodding to him as they carried on sorting out the rest of the finances, to put them in some sort of order. The Black family was fine, but the Potters were in a little bit of a mess.

XxXxX

Harry was smiling widely, he had just said goodbye to Sirius. The man was finally free, and during the holidays he would be going home with Sirius and not have to see his rotten relatives ever again. He stopped when he heard two familiar voices.

“I can’t believe Sirius is free, and now that he is Harry won’t be friends with us again,” Ron grumbled.

“What do you expect? Neither of us should have done what we did,” Hermione pointed out to the redhead.

“I’m not going to be friends with him when I get paid so little in doing so. Especially with the amount of danger that he puts us in,” he continued to grumble about Harry.

Harry listened, his heart sinking as he realised that the two of them were being paid to be his friends. That they were reporting what he was doing and how he was doing to the Headmaster each week. It hurt to know that they had never really been his friends from the moment the Headmaster got his hands on them.

Harry turned and walked away, both of them talking about how they would try and regain his friendship and turn him back to Gryffindor. Harry scowled, he wouldn’t let that happen, and now that he knew that they were never his friends in the first place. He was no longer going to hold back when he spoke to them.

Harry stopped as he reached another hallway. He glanced back behind him, his mind made up and he hurried through the corridors. He knew where to find Parvati and Lavender. Both of them were always sitting in one of the courtyards with a blue flame to keep them warm. They were also the two biggest gossips in the school. Any rumour they knew about it, and no matter what, it would quickly be around the school.

Harry walked up behind the two and called out, “Lavender, Parvati,” he smiled slightly at the two girls.

“Harry, how are you doing in Slytherin? Sorry that we were not much help in stopping them. We tried to use the rumour mill to let people know that you were innocent of putting your name in,” Lavender told him, looking sad as she hadn’t been able to help in the only way she knew how.

“I know, and thank you for that,” he smiled at Lavender. “I learned something about Ron and Hermione.”

“Oh?” Parvati questioned, both of them perking up at the thought of new gossip.

“I overheard the two of them talking, and they were getting paid by Dumbledore to report what I was doing each week,” he told them bluntly. There was no reason why he would beat around the bush to them.

“Really?” Lavender said, “Anything else we need to know?” she asked him, wanting to know all the details to make sure that people would learn the truth about the two idiots in their year.

Harry quickly explained everything he could think of. Everything that happened with the three of them and the things that they might turn it around onto him. He made sure to leave nothing out, not even anything that painted him in a bad light. The truth worked better than lies after all.

“Thank you for telling us,” Lavender told him, giving him a nod.

“Welcome,” he smiled at her. She was a good one, though a little more gossipy that he liked. But still someone he could trust in a way.

“You know what we’re going to do with that information, don’t you?” Parvati said, making sure Harry knew.

Harry gave her a look, “Really, I’m in Slytherin for a reason. And not just because I like green,” he joked with them.

“Use all available sources to your advantage,” Lavender giggled, “Okay, we’ll get things going, let's make sure no one wants to be their friend when we’re done. Then again, who would if they report on people for a galleon or two,” she smirked.

“I think you should have been in Slytherin, the pair of you,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

“The hat did say we could, but who would suspect a Gryffindor of leading the charge in gossip and using it against little shits that we come across?” Parvati smirked as she and Lavender stood up and headed off.

Harry watched them, laughing as he then went to find Draco and tell him what he had learned. He sighed a little as he walked. The first task was coming up. He had been able to warn Cedric of what they were expected to do though the Hufflepufs that had been around him were wary of him. And now, he and the rest of Slytherin were coming up with things that he could do to pass the task.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Harry stood there against the Hungarian Horntail Dragon. He took a breath and centred himself. He still couldn’t believe that he was here, the first task seemed to have sneaked upon him. While he had done his best in training with the other Slytherin’s he still felt underprepared until someone had mentioned something he could try.

“ _Great Lady_ ,” he called out, hoping that what he and the others Slytherin’s had come up with would work.

“ **Who dares speak with us!** ” came the demanded and almost deafening roar of the dragon before him.

“ _My name is Harry Potter, Great Lady, and I need your help,_ ” he implored, bringing the Dragons attention to him.

“ **Oh,** ” the Dragon muttered as she leaned closer to him, getting a good look at him, “ **A two legs, not often that one of you will understand us.** ” The dragon almost seemed to laugh as hot air rushed past Harry.

Harry shivered a little, his heart was pounding in his chest with how close the dragon was to him. One false move and he would be nothing but ash, “ _I’m sorry for asking Great Lady, but I need your help,_ ” he said pleadingly.

“ **My help,** ” the dragon huffed, “ **my help!** ” she snorted, hot air rushing past Harry again, “ **Well, what does this little two-leg want from me? A scale, fire, blood!** ” she demanded to know, getting agitated at the demand.

“ _No, my Lady, the other two legs have brought you here as a way to challenge us younger two legs. To make us show how we are able to get past you. I’d rather not do anything that will harm you or the young that you guard. So I wished to speak with you,_ ” he told her, almost babbling, scared out of his mind with what he was doing. One wrong move and he would be dead. He knew that, and he knew those around him knew he would be dead within a second should something go wrong. The stadium was silent, nothing could be heard from the stands, unlike the other champions, the crowd roared and cheered for them. But now, dead silence.

“ **A challenge?** ” she roared, raising her head as she released a stream of fire from her mouth. She wasn’t happy.

“ _I have no wish to challenge such a beautiful and magnificent Lady such as yourself,_ ” Harry told her, hurrying with his words, “ _The other two legs, they put something within your nest. I do not wish to bring harm to you or them. As they are precious, so precious. Any mother would not wish for her children to be harmed, and I wish not to be the cause of such things. So, I am asking, that the thing that they put in your nest, would you… would you toss it towards me? So that I may retrieve it and leave you to your peace?_ ” he asked, almost sounding like he was begging. 

The dragon whipped around to where her nest was. Harry standing there, ducking and rolling away from the dangerous tail that almost hit him. “ **They put something in my nest, it better not have harmed my babies. If it did then I would toast them starting with these little two legs. See how they feel about having one of their babies killed!** ” Her roar was almost deafening as she searched her nest. Making sure her eggs were all safe and sound before she found the imposter egg. “ **How gaudy, gold, seriously, why couldn’t it be made of rubies, I like rubies better, they are so nice, like fire, nice and shiny,** ” she began to mutter as she turned around. The golden egg that Harry was after was pinched between her claws.

“ _May I have that please, Great Lady?_ ” he asked, hoping that she wouldn’t change her mind and fry him.

“ **You may, and make sure to tell those stupid two legs that I would like more cow, cows are good, the goats are horrible to munch on. Their bones get stuck in my teeth,** ” she complained as she handed it over to him.

“ _I will, Great Lady and thank you for letting me have this. If you go quietly when the two legs come back, I’ll make sure to tell them that they need to give you more cow, and why you don’t like the goats,_ ” He grinned at her as he quickly headed to the exit to make sure that he didn’t give the dragon a chance to change her mind.

As soon as he got outside of the stadium, he almost collapsed in relief that it was all over. “I can’t believe,” he muttered to himself as he was quickly ushered towards the medical tent to make sure that he was uninjured.

“Did you get hurt at all?” Madam Pomfrey asked as soon as he was inside the tent.

“No, I didn’t,” he answered, “for once,” he grinned at her as she checked him over anyway.

“For once,” she muttered, rolling her eyes as she finished her check, “Go and get your score,” she told him, shooting him out of the room, he could see that two of the beds were taken up. One by Cedric and the other by Fleur. He went out to get his score. Hoping that Draco would be on his way down to see him.

Instead, he saw Ron and Hermione. What he had told Lavender and Parvati about a few days ago had quickly made the rounds of the school. The two were barely spoken too afterwards. No one wanted to be around them. Seamus and Dean had even taken a step back from the two of them. They had of course protested their innocence about it all. But Harry had been able to get Draco’s dad to help with finding proof. He now had a hold of it, and Ron was taken into Dumbledore’s little circle just before Halloween, while Hermione had joined in after Christmas. It hurt to know that their friendship was real at first, but it didn’t take long for them to stab him in the back for three galleons a week.

“What do you two want?” he sneered at them. Golden egg clutched in his hands.

“We… we just wanted to say that we’re sorry,” Ron said after he was elbowed by Hermione.

“I don’t want to know, now fuck off,” Harry told the two of them as he brushed past them and headed to get his school. Draco ran towards him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

“You did it,” he grinned widely, “so happy you're safe. You weren’t hurt at all were you?” he asked him, checking him over with his eyes.

“I’m fine, Madam Pomfrey already gave me a clean bill of health,” he chuckled lightly as he was kissed.

“Good,” Draco nodded as they went to wait for the score. It slowly came in, announcing each one. There were boo’s when Kakaroff gave him a lower score than he should have.

“So,” Harry began, tallying everything up, trying to think what his score was.

“You’ve tied with Viktor Krum,” Draco said, grinning, “Well done.”

“It’s all thanks to you and the other Slytherins. I doubt I would have been able to come up with that,” he said quietly, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Maybe, maybe not, but still, joint first, not bad at all,” Draco carried on smiling as things began to end and everyone began to head for Hogwarts.

Harry quickly went over to Charlie Weasley and told him what the dragon had spoken to him about. Charlie’s boss was next to him and offered a job, for when he finished school. Being able to speak with the dragons would be a very handy skill as a dragon keeper after all. Harry had shaken his head and declined. Still a little unsure of what he wanted to do. Sirius was going to be meeting him after dinner so they could talk. Though Harry had a feeling that he had wanted to be there now. But was letting Harry and Draco share a couple of moments before crashing things.

They reached the Great Hall, where a feast was taking place. Celebrating the end of the first task. There were tables for Guests, especially any for the Champions that had come. Which was mainly just Sirius and Remus. Though Lucius was there as well, talking to the two adults.

Draco and Harry walked in hand in hand. Not long after they entered the Great Hall they were confronted by Ron and Hermione again. The two had followed them from the arena.

“Why can’t you two just leave me alone. We’re no longer friends!” Harry called out, making sure that the hall was paying attention to them. He was not going to hold back. Albus Dumbledore had been taken care of for the most part. The things he had taken from the Vaults had been returned, and a reprimand from the bank had been issued with the threat of the Dumbledore Vaults closing if he did something else.

“Harry, please, we’re sorry for turning against you. We should never have done it,” Hermione implored him, her eyes tearing up. Once again Harry knew they were fake.

“We’re sorry Harry, I should have realised that this is just another plot that would have you killed. I… I’m sorry,” Ron added, looking sorry and dejected.

Harry snorted, “You only want to try and be my friend again so you’ll get paid,” Harry said, loud enough for everyone to be able to hear him.

“We never got paid!” Hermione yelled out, shaking her head and reaching towards Harry. Taking that tentative step toward him.

Harry stepped back, “I’ve found proof that you did. Ron started giving Dumbledore information about what I was doing not long before Halloween. You… you went into Dumbledore’s pay pocket after Christmas. Both of you were paid, three galleons a week to report back to the Headmaster about what I was learning, doing, anything you thought or he thought was important to know. You were happy to supply,” he said shaking his head.

Hermione and Ron glanced around; they could feel eyes on them. Glares aimed their way as people began to whisper about what Harry was saying.

Harry glanced towards the head table. He had expected the Headmaster to shut him up by now. He was certainly red in the face. It was then that he noticed Professor McGonagall tucking away her wand with a very smug look on her face. Harry did his best to contain the laugh he felt bubbling in his gut. He looked back at Ron and Hermione.

“We never did anything like that, honestly Harry, I don’t know who is telling you such things. But… we would never betray you!” Hermione pleaded with him.

“Harry, really, we’re… we’re your friends, we would never do something like that!” Ron joined in.

Harry shook his head, “I’ll post the proof that I have in the Great Hall tomorrow if you want me to. About the accounts that were set up in your name. About how much is in there and when it started. Everything. I know it all. You have no idea how much it hurt to know that you betrayed me for fucking galleons!” he yelled at the two of them, the anger and hurt he had been feeling from the moment he knew coming forth since the two of them were asking for it this time.

“We-“

“Shut up!” Harry yelled out, shaking his head at the two of them, “You stopped being my friends the moment you accepted galleons from Dumbledore. You were no longer my friends from that point on. I want nothing to do with either of you ever again. Now just leave me alone!” he told them, turning and walking away.

Draco looked at them both, “You’re both disgusting, you had one of the few people in this world that would genuinely treasure your friendship and you gave it away for a little money.” He looked at them both and shook his head, “You leave my boyfriend alone, he doesn’t need to be reminded that there are Wormtail’s everywhere.”

Ron and Hermione and a few others in the room knew exactly what he meant but that. They stood there, feeling the rest of the schools and the guest students they quickly headed out of the Great Hall.

Albus Dumbledore was raging, his carefully laid plans were all gone now that Harry was no longer under his control. He didn’t know what he was going to do, Harry was friends with a Malfoy. Sirius and Remus were also friends with a Malfoy. Even Severus Snape had told him to leave the boy alone. He glanced towards Minerva and almost cowed at the look she was giving him. He had already been hexed so much by her whenever he tried to get her to change things. She was no longer going along with his plans either.

Harry grinned as he settled down with his boyfriend and classmates. He laughed as Fred, George, Katie, Angelina and Alicia walked over. Neville walked with them, though he was almost dragged over.

“Congratulations!” they yelled out as they crowded the Slytherin table, finding places to sit as they had dinner. Harry laughed as they all talked. He still had friends, true and loyal friends.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Harry smiled as he read through the letter. Sirius and Lucius had told him about the vaults and that Dumbledore had taken items from them. Things that were considered Heirlooms and shouldn’t have been taken out by anyone but the Heir of the Potter line. Not even Sirius would be able to take them out. For him to have done so he could have easily destroyed the items because of the charm work that was on them when they were retrieved. Some of them had been damaged by it and it was costing a pretty knut to get them repaired to their original status.

The letter was telling him about the outcome of the trial to get back the cost of the damages and to make sure that he is punished by what he had done. It had worked, they had gotten the money for the damages. And it had almost ended with Albus Dumbledore being put on probation. One wrong move and he could end up sacked, and even in a low-security prison for a year or two.

Putting the letter away, he smiled at Draco and told him the news. “So, one wrong move,” Harry smirked. He couldn’t help it.

“Yeah,” Draco smiled back at him.

“Ron and Hermione are in disgrace at the moment,” he added, glancing towards the Gryffindor table. The two were seated separately from the rest of the Gryffindors. As they had been for the last week. Ever since the confrontation in the Great Hall after the first task.

“We have an announcement to make,” the Headmaster said as he stood up and went to the front of the dais. The hall goes quiet as they wait. “We are pleased to announce that we will be reinstating the Yule Ball, any fourth year and above will be able to attend.”

“This should be interesting,” Theo chuckled.

“Why?” Harry asked him, curiously as he glanced over at his fellow Slytherin.

“Do you know how hard it's going to be for anyone to ask a girl out? They travel around in groups. And us teens, we’re fucking terrified of making a fool of ourselves,” Blaise said, with a roll of his eyes.

“At least some of us don’t have that problem,” Draco smirked, turning towards Harry.

“Ah,” Theo laughed as Harry blinked a few times before he realised what was going on.

“Harrison James Potter,” Draco said as he stood up and gave an exaggerated bow that would put the Weasley twins’ usual antics to shame.

“Yes, Draconis?” Harry replied, a smile on his face, though he was trying to hold back a laugh.

“Would you do the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball as my date?” he asked, bowing to Harry once more.

“It would be an honour,” Harry laughed as he answered.

Draco brought forward his other hand and as it moved in front of Harry’s face a Rose appeared within it, “for you, and thank you. I look forward to our date,” he grinned.

Harry took the flower, smelling the floral scent and sighed happily as he said, “You’ve been taking lessons from Fred and George.”

“You have no idea how hard they worked me to make sure I would be able to do this. They are terrifying,” Draco grumbled as he pulled Harry to his feet and kissed him, “But you’re well worth the extra work.”

“No!” came a yell from the Gryffindor table, “I can’t believe it’s true!”

“For Merlin's sake,” Harry slumped against his boyfriend.

“He was supposed to be mine, he was going to be my husband, he saved me,” Ginny Weasley began to cry.

“Please, Ginny, don’t,” Harry muttered.

“What do you mean? She’s not been near you since you resorted here,” Theo asked him, puzzled as to why he was talking about the youngest Weasley.

“She’s joined us a few times when we’re studying with Fred, George and Neville,” Draco said. “She’s not done much, except hang around.”

“You may not think much, but I noticed the eyes she’s been giving me. And the glares towards you. Though as soon as we look at her she’s back to being the pleasant nice to be around Ginny Weasley,” he muttered.

“Why?” Ginny cried out as she wandered over to their table, “Why do you never notice me?” she demanded to know. “Why…” she sniffled as she looked imploringly at Harry, “Instead you always look at him, you always go to him.”

“Because he’s my boyfriend and has been for the last month,” Harry rolled his eyes as she stood near where he was still standing after the kiss from Draco.

“I would be a better choice to go out with. I-“ she began, lower lip wobbling as she began to cry once again.

“Ginny,” Harry said, “I don’t want a girlfriend, I never wanted a girlfriend. I… I’ve always liked boys, not girls,” he shrugged, wasn’t the exact truth, he liked both. But if it worked in getting the youngest Weasley to leave him alone, then he’d use it.

“I was supposed to be the one you date. It was me you saved, just like in the books. I would marry the one that saved me and that was you!” she babbled loudly, rubbing away her tears.

Harry bit his lower lip. She hadn’t done as her brother Ron. She actually did like him. He didn’t want to be too blunt with her. He knew her brothers cared a great deal about her, even if she did whine like a brat at times. “Ginny, it wouldn’t work between us. I can’t see you like that. You are a friend, and the reason I went to save you was because you were the baby sister of some of my best friends, Fred and George would be devastated if something happened to their little sister. You need to get that out of your head. There won't ever be an us,” he hoped he got through to her. He would give her this chance and this one only.

Fred and George rushed over, seeing the look that Harry had given to them. “Sorry, we’ve tried telling her.” George was the one to speak as he reached his sisters’ side.

“GinGin,” Fred said, looking down at his sister, “Silly girl,” he muttered, “Who put that nonsense in your head?” he asked, shaking his head as he added, “Real life isn’t a fairy-tale ending.”

“There’s no such thing as a prince charming that will whisk you off your feet. Harry’s not a hero that we need to put on a pedestal. But someone that hurts and feels just like we do,” George added, hugging the crying girl close, “What he needs is true friends. You saw what our stupid brother and his friend did?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she sniffled.

“Then you know that what he needs is friends,” Fred murmured, “He has a boyfriend that adores him, but he needs a friend that will stand by him and help him when people try to hurt him as they did. Don’t be like them, don’t hurt him.”

Ginny nodded, wiping away the last of her tears, though her eyes were still full of them, “I’m… I’m sorry Harry.”

Harry looked at the twins as they stood protectively beside their baby sister, “Will you still be my friend?” he asked her, looking down at the young girl.

Ginny looked at him, and then towards Draco.

“Will you be our friend?” Draco asked her, giving her a small smile. Hoping she would choose right. He knew that Harry still thought of the Weasley’s as his family. To Harry, Ginny was a young girl that had her head filled with too many fairy tales from people. He didn’t want his boyfriend to have to lose any of them.

“I will, I’m sorry,” she murmured looking at the both of them and then running from the hall.

“Sorry about that Harry, we’ve tried talking to her before,” George said.

“Don’t worry about it, go after her and make sure she’s okay,” Harry told them.

The two nodded and hurried after their sister. Harry slumped in his seat once more, “Merlin.”

“Yeah, at least she listened. Though whoever has been talking to her needs a good fucking telling off,” Draco muttered, glancing towards Ron and Hermione, the two were looking entirely too interested in what was going on.

“I think I know,” Harry sighed, he knew that while Ginny had spent time with him after his name had been announced. She had also spent a lot of time with Hermione since she was the only girl that would hang around the redhead.

“Oh,” Theo said as he looked up, an old owl heading towards the Gryffindor table.

“That’s a Weasley Howler,” Daphne said, shaking her head at the sight. “Wonder what that’s going to be about?” she queried.

It quickly started a round of betting around the table as the owl let the Howler go. Everyone watched as it unfurled and began to yell for all to hear.

Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, I have never been so disappointed in two people as I am in you two. I can’t believe what you have done. To hurt that young boy with your betrayal. Hermione, you will not be welcomed in my home this summer with your behaviour, as Ronald will be grounded the whole summer and the next. Harry is such a nice and kind young man. And you’ve betrayed him, for money. Money isn’t everything! One more toe young man and you will not be going to Hogwarts next year.

Everyone expected it to rip up instead it headed towards the head table and to where Dumbledore was.

Albus Dumbledore, you are despicable with your behaviour. How dare you bribe my son to do your dirty work. And then taking Potter Heirlooms from the Vaults. You’re nothing but a common thief, worse than Mundungus Fletcher! Never darken my door again, anything I need to know about my children should come from Minerva from now on, I don’t trust you, you old coot.

It still didn’t rip up as it then headed towards the Slytherin table.

Harry dear, congratulations on your score for the first task. You’ve done brilliantly. And I’ve almost finished knitting you a new scarf for Slytherin, I’ll send it as soon as I’m done. Now, I hear that you’ve started dating your Draco Malfoy. I have no doubt he’s a good young man if you’ve lost your heart to him. Don’t forget in the summer when you come and visit, to bring him along. I’d like to get to know him properly and not the colourful language that Ronald uses. Take care Harry, oh and your Weasley jumpers will be in the post for Christmas as well. I made Draco one too, I just hope it fits.

The howler finally tore itself apart. The hall was quiet as Ron and Hermione ducked their heads, trying to avoid the looks of the others. Though the Headmaster was doing the same as people were glaring at him for what they had heard.

“Well that’s going to put a blow in his reputation,” Daphne said as she gave a gesture to the visiting headmaster and headmistress.

“Hmm,” Harry nodded, sitting down properly and then glancing at Draco who was still. “Draco?” he questioned.

“A… A Weasley wants to meet me?” his eyes wide.

“Mrs Weasley is like everyone’s mother. You won’t escape her hugs,” Harry told him, “Trust me,” he laughed as Draco’s eyes went impossibly wide.

“A jumper, what… what does that mean?” he asked, turning to his boyfriend.

“You know that really nice Green jumped with the Grey H on it?” he asked him.

“Yeah, you wear it almost all the time,” he nodded.

“That is a Weasley Jumper. They are always so soft and warm. Nothing better to wear during winter I think,” he smiled, “Means she’s making you one as well. She does that to anyone she thinks of as family.”

“Congratulations Draco, you’re a Weasley,” Theo laughed as Draco continued to sit there a little shocked.

Harry laughed at his boyfriend, “Snap out of it and eat Draco, I need to find something good to get her for Christmas.”

Draco nodded and began to eat, planning to do the same for the motherly woman he had never properly met. Harry smiled, he had true friends, people that were willing to help him. A family that accepted him and his choices. It was good to be a Slytherin.


End file.
